Market
The market is currently used as a horse market only. However, in the future the market will give players the possibility to add items, semen vials, and more. The market is different for each continent, which should encourage you to travel from time to time. Place horse on market You can put your horse up for trade via the "Update" tab on its page. When placing your horse on the market, you can select a trade duration between 1 - 7 days. You can specify a starting bid and/or set a buyout price of at least 1,000 HRC. If you want to create an auction without a buyout option, set a starting bid and leave the buyout blank. If you leave the starting bid blank and specify a buyout, the horse will be up for outright purchase at that price. You can also set a starting bid to allow bidding and set a higher buyout option for instant purchase in addition to that. It is possible to reserve a horse for a specific player by entering their username in the "Private trade" field. Once you create the trade, the horse will remain on the market for the specified time unless somebody opts for the buyout, you accept the highest offer early, or you cancel the trade manually. Otherwise, the trade will expire once the specified duration is up. Trade expired Once a trade is expired the horse will automatically go to the highest bidder. If no one placed an offer on your horse, it will remain in your stables. At this current time, a horse gets transferred to the highest bidder only at the next half or full hour mark - whichever comes first. Thus it can take up to 30 minutes until the horse won at auction appears in the stable of the new owner. At that point, they will also get the notification that they have indeed won the horse. Accepting an offer early When looking at the market page of your horse, you will see all current offers and the respective bidders listed at the bottom of the page. From there, you have the option to accept the highest offer at that time. The trade will then end early and the horse gets sold to that player for the amount they bid. Note that you can only accept whichever offer is currently leading. Cancelling a trade You can cancel any of your ongoing trades, so long as they haven't expired or been bought-out by someone, and regardless of existing bids. To cancel a trade, go to the Market and click the orange "My trades" button. All your active trades will be listed there, and can be cancelled by you separately. Placing and tracking offers You can bid on a horse (or take the buyout) via the market page of that horse. If it is located on a continent other than your home estate, a transportation fee of 500 HRC is charged. When you place an offer, the total amount of HRC is taken from your on-hand money. If you win the auction or the owner accepts your bid, you get the horse for this sum. Should someone outbid you or buyout the trade, you get your money back along with a notification. It is not possible to cancel your own bids. To track the auctions you have bid on, go to the Market and click the orange "My offers" button. This shows you an overview of all active trades that you have placed offers on - even after you have been outbid. It will also list the current high bid for each trade, and how much time is left on it. Category:World